Bloemstaart: Klad
Welkom Dit is mijn kladpagina. Oftewel dit is de kladpagina van Bloemstaart. Je mag hier gerust rondneuzen als je niet bang bent voor spoilers :P Ik ben nu bezig met Wolves. Hieronder kan je het tweede deel lezen. Planning: *Ice Wolf schrijven *Iron Wolf Schrijven. *Personage pagina's maken *Mel in Melanie veranderen Nieuwe Plannen Ga nu een trilogie maken van Wolves. Dus Sand Wolf valt weg. In Sand Wolf reizen mijn vrienden door de stad Sandrichdom. Dit ga ik wel verwerken in het laatste deel Iron Wolf. Ze zullen erdoorheen reizen en daar misschien wat beleven, maar veel meer doe ik er niet mee. Daarna vertrekken ze naar Iron Kingdom, waar we het verhaal eindigen. Coming soon... '' Ice Wolf ''"Een nieuwe Wereld, een nieuw gevaar... Maar ook nieuwe vrienden verschijnen daar..."' notitie: Bezig met Ice wolf te herschrijven. Zal hier de hoofdstukken plaatsen de ik al af heb. Hoofdstuk 1 De zon scheen door de bomen, wierp schaduwen op het grasveld. De wind waaide zachtjes en liet de grassprieten een ruisend geluid maken. Melanie opende haar ogen, ze gaapte en duwde zichzelf kreunend omhoog. Ze zat in het gras, met om haar heen kleurige bloemen in verschillende kleuren. Melanie keek beter om zich een en keek of ze Eef zag. Maar ze zag niemand. Met nog meer gekreun stond ze op. Ze sloot haar ogen even om de vlekken ervoor weg te krijgen. Ze was een beetje duizelig en had hoofdpijn. Melanie besloot dat dat door het portaal kwam. Ze begon te lopen,terwijl ze dat deed keek Melanie om zich heen. Ze bevond zich op een grasveld, daaromheen stonden hoge bomen met verschillende kleuren blaadjes, sommige waren gewoon groen maar er waren ook paarse en blauwe bomen bij. Dat vond ze verwonderlijk en ze liep er naartoe, ze raakte de paarse blaadjes voorzichtig aan. Ze voelden zacht aan. Ongeveer drie meter ten noorden van de plaats waar ze wakker was geworden lag een hoop stenen met een opening. Dat moest waarschijnlijk de opening zijn waar het portaal. Melanie greep naar haar nek en omklemde het medaillon van de ijzeren wolf die ze om haar nek droeg. Hij was koud en voelde gewoontjes aan. Het steentje in de open bek van de wolf gaf licht. Waarschijnlijk was de magie hier sterker dan op de aarde. “Hey!” Melanie draaide zich om. Daar stond Eef. Zijn zwarte haar zat door de war, hij opende zijn armen voor een knuffel. Ze rende op en af en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. “Ik ben blij je weer te zien.” vertelde Eef haar. Ze glimlachte. Daarna lieten ze elkaar los en stond Eefs gezicht ernstig. “Al iets van de anderen gehoord?” Melanie schudde haar hoofd en slikte. “Ik wilde daar even kijken.” ze wees naar de opening in tussen de rotsen. Eef knikte. “Oké, laten we gaan kijken.” Ze liepen er samen heen. Behoedzaam ging Melanie naar binnen, met Eef op haar hielen. Het was er donker, afgezien van het licht dat naar binnen viel door de opening. “Hallo?” Zei Melanie. Maar ze hoorde niks. Ze keek achter haar naar Eef. Die haalde zijn schouders op. “Kan je misschien iets doen met je magie?” Melanie schudde haar hoofd. “Nee, ik beheers alleen het ijs. Laten we terug gaan en de omgeving een beetje doorzoeken.” Eef knikte en ging haar voor de grot uit. Ze liepen het felle zonlicht weer in en Melanie knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen om eraan te wennen. “splitsen we ons op?” wilde Eef weten. “Geen idee, wat wil jij?” Eef keek haar aan, boog zich naar voren en fluisterde in haar oor: “we doen dit samen.” Melanie gaf hem een kus op zijn wang en grijnsde. “super!” Ze liepen het grasveld over op weg naar het bos toen ze een stem hoorden. “Wilden jullie zonder mij vertrekken?” Melanie herkende de stem en draaide zich om en zag Sirek staan in de richting waarvandaan ze liepen. Eef stak zijn hand op en grijnsde. “Hé, Sirek!” zei hij. Sirek liep naar hen toe en omhelsde hem beide. Het was een grote goedgebouwde man met nu een baardje en een wat langer haar. Hij grijnsde. “Jij moet echt eens naar de kapper.” Zei Melanie tegen hem. Hij streek met zijn vingers door zijn haar en zuchte. “zodra ik er een vind ga ik.” Zei hij. “Heb jij onze spullen?” Vroeg Eef. Sirek knikte. “Ik had inderdaad veel bepakking, een deel ligt nog op de plaats waar ik wakker werd, maar ik hoorde jullie dus ik ben gelijk naar jullie toe gegaan. Kom maar mee.” Hij liep weg en Melanie en Eef volgden hem. Ze kwamen aan bij een kleiner grasveldje waar overal verspreid spullen lagen. Melanie zag haar boog en mes liggen en rende er meteen naartoe. “Shipsss...” Zuchte ze. “Ik zal de pees weer moeten vervangen.” Ze haalde de boog in een paar tellen uit elkaar en ging opzoek naar haar tas. Na even zoeken vond ze hem. Snel stopte ze de stukken van haar boog erin, die zou ze later wel weer repareren. “Melanie, zoek je pijlen?” Vroeg Sirek haar. Melanie knikte en rende naar hem toe. Ze gespte haar pijlenkoker met de pijlen om haar riem. “Dankje.” Eef stond met een pistool in zijn handen. “Deze is van Justin.” Hij stak hem in zijn riem. “Ik zal hem bij me houden totdat we hem vinden.” Nadat ze de spullen hadden verdeeld, liepen ze bepakt en bezakt door het bos. Het was een lekkere temperatuur in het onbekende land. Het was niet te koud en niet te warm. Plots, na een tijdje lopen om het grote grasveld, stak Sirek zijn hand op in een teken om te stoppen. Hij wees voor zich uit. Melanie kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes en ontdekte twee figuren een eindje verderop. Ze stonden te praten aan de overkant van het grasveld. “Kom mee.” Zei Sirek en hij liep vooruit. Eef keek haar aan en ze haalde haar schouders op. Ze vond het niet erg dat Sirek de leiding nam. Bij hun zoektocht naar het portaal had zij veel de leiding gehad omdat ze werd getrokken door het medaillon. Ze liepen het grasveld over en naarmate ze dichterbij kwamen werd het duidelijker wie het waren. De ene was een lange man met bruin haar dat tot zijn oren viel. Hij had wel veel spieren en een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. De andere was een vrouw van rond de 60 die had grijze haren die op een knot zaten. Justin en indy. “Oma!” Melanie rende op Indy af. “Mel!” De twee sloten elkaar in de armen. Justin gaf Sirek en Eef een hand en een omhelzing, Eef gaf het pistool aan Justin. “volgens mij is deze van jou.” Justin knikte dankbaar. “Dus? Wat gaan we nu doen?” Vroeg Justin. Melanie haalde haar schouders op. Ze zaten nu met z’n allen op het grote grasveld. “Ik denk dat we maar iets of iemand gaan zoeken, of niet?” Sirek keek de kring rond, Eef knikte. “Het is tenminste beter dan niks doen.” Ze stonden op. En pakten hun spullen. Melanie hielp Indy. “Ik draag jouw spullen wel.” Zei ze. Indy knikte dankbaar. Ze begonnen te lopen. Door de bossen. Melanie stapte over de takken en liep Justin achterna. “kijk eens!” Riep hij uit. Hij duwde een tak omhoog en Melanie ging naast hem staan. Ze keken uit over een voetbalvelden groot weiland, het was aan de randen omringt door bomen en struiken. Sirek ging naast haar staan en kneep met zijn ogen. “Zie ik daar nou wat?” vroeg hij. Ik keek in de verte. “Ja!” zei Justin. “Dat lijkt op een huisje.” Sirek grijnsde. “Laten we eens poolshoogte gaan nemen.” Hij begon te lopen. Melanie bleef nog even staan en probeerde de omgeving in zich op te nemen. Eef keek om, “kom je nog?” vroeg hij. Melanie knikte. Ze rende naar hem toe. “heb jij ook zo’n hoofdpijn?” vroeg ze aan hem. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. “Nee, jij wel dan?” Ze zuchtte. “Ja, continu, ik dacht dat het kwam door het portaal, maar als jij het niet hebt...” Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen. “Doe gewoon even rustig aan oke, dan zul je je straks vast een stuk beter voelen.” Melanie knikte. “Ik hoop het.” Sirek en Justin waren vol enthousiasme al verder gelopen. “Laten we maar gaan.” Zei Melanie, Eef knikte. “Goed idee.” Hoofdstuk 2 Melanie en Eef hadden de rest ingehaald, ze waren aangekomen bij het huis. “Volgensmij is er niemand.” Zei Justin. Sirek haalde zijn schouders op. “Dat gaan we wel eens uitzoeken.” zei hij en bij begon op de deur af te lopen. Het was een houten huis, met een veranda. Om het huis heen stond een hek. De tuin stond vol met kleurige bloemen en er was een schuur naast het huis. Het was ook van hout net zoals het huis. Melanie was benieuwd wat er in de schuur stond. Sirek was ondertussen bij de deur aangekomen. Hij ramde er drie keer tegen met zijn vuist. “Hallo!” schreeuwde hij. Daarna pakte hij de deurklink vast en duwde de deur open. Hij draaide zich om en zei. “De deur is gewoon open.” Sirek wilde naar binnen stappen toen Indy zei. “Sirek, je kan niet zomaar iemands huis binnen lopen.” Sirek draaide zich om. “Maar als dit huis verlaten is...” Indy schudde haar hoofd. “Wat nou als de eigenaar gewoon even weg is?” Sirek vloekte. “Mag ik gewoon even binnenkijken?” Hij liep naar binnen. Melanie zuchtte en zag vanuit haar ooghoek dat Indy met haar ogen rolde. “Echt…”Mompelde ze. “Laten we dan maar allemaal naar binnen gaan.” Justin keek de andere aan. Eef knikte. Ze liepen weg. “Mannen...” Zei Indy hoofdschuddend tegen Melanie. Ze keken hoe de twee mannen naar binnen gingen. Melanie grijnsde. “Tja… Er valt niks tegen te doen helaas.” Indy knikte. Melanie wees naar de schuur. “Zullen we kijken of daar wat te beleven is?” Haar oma trok een wenkbrauw op. “Of er mensen zijn bedoel ik.” Indy knikte. “Dat kan geen kwaad.” Ze liepen met zijn tweeën naar de schuur. “Ik ben benieuwd of we hier mijn ouders kunnen vinden.” Indy keek haar aan. “Hoezo denk je dat?” Melanie haalde haar schouders op. “Ik zoek ze niet echt eigenlijk, maar dat medaillon is wel raar. Weetje, als jij het nooit eerder hebt gezien, hoe is het dan op de zolder gekomen? En aangezien ik nu weet dat magie bestaat...” Indy knikte. “Misschien kan dat inderdaad wel.” Melanie stopte met lopen en keerde zich tot Indy. “Hoe was mijn vader eigenlijk?” Indy grinnikte. “Hij was lang met zuivere blauwe ogen. Hij was erg stil, maar wanneer hij sprak had hij een erg warme lage stem. Hij zou een goede vader geweest zijn.” “Zeiden ze waar ze naartoe gingen?” Indy schudde haar hoofd. “Nee, maar ze zeiden dat ze naar je vaders land toe gingen. Die moest terug, ook zeiden ze dat het te gevaarlijk voor je zou zijn en dat je daarom bij mij moest blijven.” Melanie knikte, daarna draaide ze zich snel om. Er klonk geschreeuw bij het huis. “Ik denk dat de eigenaars terug zijn.” Zei Indy. Ze greep naar haar mes, aangezien de pees van haar boog kapot was. Ze zou die een tijdje niet meer kunnen gebruiken. Ze liepen van de schuur naar het huis. Dichterbij hoorden ze Justin schreeuwen, gevolgd door verschillende geweerschoten. “Het lijkt wel oorlog.” Merkte Melanie op. Ze begon te rennen, bij de ingang aangekomen was het stil. Melanie keek om het hoekje van de deur en zag Justin en Sirek op de grond liggen. Naast hen stonden twee mannen. De ene was wat jonger, droeg een stoffen broek en had een lang geweer in zijn handen. Hij had een kort baardje. De oudere man droeg een lange jas, had een kale kop en een baard. “Wie zijn dit?” Vroeg de jongeman die knielde bij Sirek. Melanie vroeg zich af waar Eef was toen ze voetstappen achter zich hoorde. Eef stond daar. Hij hield een vinger voor zijn lippen om aan te geven dat ze stil moest zijn daarna fluisterde hij. “Ik ben vanaf boven naar beneden gegaan. Wat moeten we doen?” Melanie keek naar Indy, die wat verder weg stond. “Ik denk dat we gewoon beleefd moeten zijn. Ze begon haar bepakking af te doen. Eef deed het zelfde. Daarna stapte Melanie naar de deur en klopte. De twee mannen in de deuropening keken om ze richten hun geweren. “Stop alsjeblieft, we komen in vrede.” Melanie zuchtte. “Die twee...” En ze wees naar Justin en Sirek. “Horen bij ons. Maar we willen jullie geen kwaad doen, zeker niet.” De jonge man liep op haar af. “Wie zijn jullie? En waar komen jullie vandaan?” Melanie glimlachte, ze wenkte Eef en Indy. “Misschien kunnen we dan beter gaan zitten want dat is een lang verhaal.” De jongeman knikte en keek naar de andere. “Probleem?” De oudere man glimlachte en stapte naar voren. “Totaal niet, welkom mijn naam is Jonathan en hij...” Hij wees naar de jongere, die vrolijk zijn hand op stak. “Heet Erik. Kom verder.” Melanie bleef vooralsnog staan en wees naar Justin en Sirek. “Komt het goed met hun.” Jonathan knikte. “Ze zijn alleen verdoofd. Ze komen vanzelf wel weer bij. Onze geweren schieten van die verdovingspijltjes.” Melanie zuchtte gerustgesteld. “Mooi.” Ze liepen via de gang naar een volgende kamer. Het was niet erg groot, had twee stoelen en een bank, een tafel en een kleine kachel. Erik ging zitten. Jonathan bleef staan en spreidde zijn armen. “Ga zitten, ik zal wat te drinken halen, wat willen jullie?” Melanie glimlachte. “Geef mij maar gewoon water.” Jonathan knikte en keek naar Eef en Indy. “Jullie?” Eef en Indy wilden beide ook water. Het gezelschap nam plaats in de kamer. Erik keek hen onderzoekend aan. “Hoe heten jullie?” Melanie stelde zich voor en Eef en Indy deden netjes hetzelfde. “En… Waar komen jullie vandaan? Daar ben ik wel nieuwsgierig naar.” Dit keek nam Indy het woord.” Dat is eigenlijk een lang verhaal.” Jonathan, die binnen kwam lopen, lachte. “Ik ben dol op lange verhalen!” Indy zuchte diep en begon te vertellen. Snel vatte ze hun reis even samen, hoe verder ze vertelde hoe meer het Jonathan en Erik verbaasde. “Dus er is een geheel andere wereld? Dat geloof ik niet hoor.” Erik moest lachen. “Dit is echt kletspraat.” Melanie keek de twee serieus aan en zei. “Toch is het waar, in onze wereld bestaat geen magie, maar door dit medaillon vonden we de weg naar het portaal.” Zodra Erik en Jonathan het medaillon zagen veranderden hun gezichtsuitdrukking. “Dat… Dat is...” Mompelde Erik. Jonathan keek er vol ongeloof naar. “Dat is het Embleem, of teken, hoe je het ook wil noemen. Van Icedom. Dat ding was van de koning, of naja, het is nog steeds van de koning.” Melanie duwde haar wenkbrauw omhoog. “Icedom?” Hij knikte. “Icedom zelf ligt wat verder noordelijk, maar je bent nu al in het rijk Icedom. Het is een geweldig grote stad met verschillende wijken, en het noordelijkste deel bestaat uit een groot kasteel. Natuurlijk heb je ook nog Snowtown en Coldhamton, maar die twee steden zijn minder groot en daar wordt geregeerd door hertogen. Maar Icedom is het grootste van de drie en daar zit onze koning, ragnarok.” Erik nam het over. “Maar sinds ongeveer 2 maanden is er iets goed mis in het rijk. We hebben al in geen tijden iets gehoord van Ragnarok en de staten van Icedom zijn verlaten. Maar niet alleen in Icedom, ook in Snowtown en Coldhamton. De jonge Hertog van Snowtown is drie dagen geleden zelfs dood aangetroffen. Tja, er is iets goed mis. Maar niemand weet precies wat.” “Hebben jullie nooit dingen ondernomen om uit te zoeken wat er mis is?” Vroeg Eef. De twee mannen schudden beide hun hoofd. “Dat is gevaarlijk. Nu er mensen verdwijnen enzo.” Jonathan rilde. “Ik wil er niet aan denken.” Eef keek de anderen aan. “Denken wij er wel aan? We nu al zoveel mee gemaakt. Dit kan er nog wel bij dan toch?” Melanie knikte. “Ik wil het wel doen.” Maar Indy schudde haar hoofd. “Weetje kinders, avonturen zijn geweldig. Maar op mijn leeftijd. Ik zou dan zeggen. Ga met Justin en Sirek, maar ik ga niet mee.” Melanie omhelsde haar oma. “Dat geeft niet.” Daarna lieten ze elkaar los. Er klonk gestommel in de gang. Waarna de deur openging en Sirek naar binnen stapte. “Waar in hemelsnaam was dat voor nodig?” Zei Sirek boos en met een vinger wijzend naar Erik en Jonathan. Erik haalde zijn schouders op. Jonathan stond op en stak zijn hand uit naar Sirek, die snoof en daarna de hand stevig aanpakte. “Tja, jullie waren zomaar in ons huis aan het rondneuzen, wat had je dan verwacht?” Ze schudde elkaar de hand. “Sirek.” Stelde Sirek zichzelf voor. “Jonathan, aangenaam kennis te maken.” Sirek liep mee de kamer in en even later kwam Justin ook binnen, die zichzelf verontschuldigde voor het binnenkomen. Maar ook hij stelde zich voor en daarna zaten ze met z’n allen in de krappe woonkamer. Daar legde Eef het probleem van Icedom uit, soms met hulp van Erik. Waarna Sirek én Justin instemde om dit probleem op te lossen. “Toppie!” Zei Melanie. “Dan gaan we daarmee aan de slag!” Hoofdstuk 3 Die avond, toen er sterren en twee manen aan de hemel stonden, zaten ze met z’n allen om een groot kampvuur. Jonathan wees naar de eerste maan, hij was rozig en straalde niet ongelooflijk veel licht uit. “Die heet Kondinios, hij is te zien over alle eilanden.” Hij verplaatste zijn vinger naar een grote blauwige maan. “En dat is Manthos, ook wel de poolmaan, die is over het algemeen alleen in Icedom te zien.” Indy knikte. “ Erg mooi.” Melanie zat samen met Eef naar een kaart te kijken. “Dus dit geheel samen heet Aronis?” Erik knikte. Hij wees op de kaart. “Zuidelijk heb je de woestijn, daar ligt het rijk van Sandrichdom. Daaronder heb je nog het Ironkingdom, het draagt die naam omdat ze daar allemaal mijnen hebben voor hun grote ijzerhandel.” Hij glimlachte en vervolgde zijn weg met de vinger over de kaart. “Het tweede eiland, rechts van ons, is opgedeeld in twee delen. Het ene heet Sunstrike, met hun twee grootste steden Solar en Soleil. Sunstrike heeft een heel tropisch klimaat. Net als het Ironkingdom trouwens. Daarboven ligt Vulkantos, erg ruw landschap met bergen en vulkanen. Hun hoofdstad heet toepassend ook Vulkan.” Hij stopte even met praten toen Melanie hem vroeg: “hoe weet je dit allemaal?” Hij grijnsde. “Mijn opa en overgroot vader reisde deze hele wereld rond. Mijn vader hier.” En hij wees naar Jonathan. “Is daar nadat mijn jongere broertje is verdwenen mee gestopt. Hij verdween hier, in deze omgeving. Dus we zijn hier gebleven. Mijn moeder is 10 jaar geleden gestorven. Toen was ik 14, dat was zwaar.” “Ik hou ook erg veel van reizen, ik ben in erg veel continenten en landen geweest op aarde.” Justin grijnsde onhandig naar Erik. “Zijn jouw ouders dan ook reizigers geweest?” Vroeg hij. Justin haalde zijn schouders op. “Ik heb mijn ouders nooit gekend. Ik ben toen ik ongeveer drie was opgevangen door een groep reizigers, ik was ondervoed en onderkoeld. Daarna ben ik daar opgegroeid en met hun meegereisd. Totdat ik wegging om mijn eigen pad te volgen. En tja… daarna kwam ik vast te zitten in een tempel met een boze bosgeest en moest Sirek me bevrijden...” Erik glimlachte. “Wel toevallig, mijn broertje is ook verdwenen toen die drie jaar oud was… Het zou toch niet?” Jonathan had mee zitten luisteren. Die haalde zijn schouders op. “Dat zou wel heel toevallig zijn is het niet?” Melanie knikte. “Maar het portaal is wel dichtbij. Bij die tunnel in die stenen berg, op het veld.” Melanie wees naar de plaats waar ze vandaan waren gekomen. “Is er een manier om te bepalen dat hij van jou broer en jou zoon is?” Vroeg Eef. “Geen idee. Maar het is wel zo dat het noordelijker in het rijk kouder is dan andere mensen kunnen ervaren. Omdat wij van nature hiervandaan komen, zijn wij bestand tegen die koud. Maar mensen uit bijvoorbeeld het Sandrichdom kunnen niet in de stad Icedom komen.” Justin staarde naar de vlammen. “Denken jullie echt dat Jonathan mijn vader is?” Sirek haalde zijn schouders op. “Zeker weten doe ik niet, maar er is een kans.” Justin stond op en liep weg. “Wat?!” Vroeg Sirek. Maar Indy glimlachte. “Hij moet even tot rust komen. Die hertenbiefstuk is trouwens erg lekker Jonathan.” De man knikte haar toe. Melanie keek opnieuw naar de kaart van Aronis. “Erik, kan je nog wat vertellen over de overige eilanden?” Erik pakte de kaart van haar over en vertelde. “Het zuidelijkste eiland bevat zoals je ziet drie rijken. Het eerste is Seacity, daar zijn veel meren en rivieren, en er is een groot moeras. Seaport is de hoofdstad, erg grote haven. Dan heb je nog Wooddom. Daar is niet zoveel over bekend. De bossen daar bestaan uit grote bomen, vele malen grote dan de bomen hier. En er zouden Elven leven.” Eef keek op. “Elven, hoe zien die eruit.” Erik haalde zijn schouders op. “Daar gaan veel verhalen over, ze zouden iets langer zijn dan ons, leniger en slanker. Maar ik zelf weet er niet veel over.” Jonathan keek Eef aan. “Toen ik jong was ben ik naar Woodwide geweest, dat is een grote stad hoog in de bomen, bestaande uit allemaal hutten die rond de bomen zijn gebouwd. Daar wonen Boselven. Die hebben een bruine huidskleur, dreadlocks en zijn erg relax en vriendelijk. Maar er schijnen ook Waterelven te zijn, èn dieper in het bos, maar dit heb ik gehoord, elven die tussen de hoge bomen door zweven.” Melanie leunde tegen Eef aan terwijl Erik weer verder vertelde. “Mounttown is het laatste land, het is ruig, bestaan uit bergen en steppes. Hun hoofdstad is Rocktiff. Een stad gehouwen in de bergen. Ik heb gehoord dat het overweldigend is.” Melanie keek naar de vlammen en probeerde zich het voor te stellen, een stad gehouwen in bergen. Dat moest inderdaad wel heel mooi zijn. “Zouden we ergens kunnen slapen?” Justin was terug gekomen, zijn ogen waren rood dus hij had waarschijnlijk gehuild. “Ik ben erg moe.” Indy stemde daar mee in. “Ik denk dat we allemaal erg toe zijn aan rust.” Jonathan stond op. “We hebben geen kamers beschikbaar maar ik denk dat we wel wat plaats kunnen maken in de schuur.” Hij wenkte het gezelschap en gezamenlijk liepen ze naar de schuur. Jonathan schoof een grote deur open. “Volg mij, er staan wat spullen in en het is erg donker. Dus pas op.” Behoedzaam liepen ze door. Totdat hij stopte. “Hebben jullie spullen als slaapzakken en dat soort dingen?” Indy knikte. “Ja, fijn, dankjewel.” Ze legden hun spullen netjes neer. Waarna ze in hun slaapzakken kropen. Melanie sloot haar ogen, het was die dag een lange dag geweest en ze was erg toe aan slaap. Langzaam liet ze de gebeurtenissen bezinken en dacht ze na over morgen. Melanie hoorde vogels fluiten, ze was die ochtend rustig wakker geworden en lag nu nog wat na te dommelen. De zon scheen over de schuur en brak door kleine scheuren en kieren naar binnen. Eef was ook al wakker en Sirek was al een tijdje weg maar Justin en Indy lagen allebei nog te slapen. Doordat de zon door de kleine raampjes naar binnen scheen kon je de attributen die er stonden beter zien. Er stonden verschillende machines in en langs de wanden stonden werktafels, met om de twee meter een houten kruk. Melanie kroop uit haar slaapzak. Ze rolde alles weer netjes op, zodat ze ze straks makkelijk mee kon nemen als ze weer zouden vertrekken. Daarna gespte ze haar pijlen koker om en ging ze naar buiten. In het tuintje naast het huis trof ze Erik. “Goedemorgen.” Zei hij toen hij haar zag. “Jij ook een goede morgen.” Zei Melanie glimlachend. “Weet je waar iets van water is waar ik me kan opfrissen?” Erik dacht een paar seconden naar en weer daarna naar het noorden. “Wanneer je rechtdoor loopt, kom je bij een beekje. Ik hoop dat dat voldoet.” Melanie bedankte de jongeman en liep ernaartoe. Net zoals Erik had gezegd kwam ze bij een beekje, waarna ze met fris water haar gezicht schoonmaakte. Ze trok haar shirt uit om ook haar bovenlichaam te wassen. Waarna ze alles weer aantrok en haar weg terug vervolgde naar het huisje. Het kampvuur was weer aangemaakt, er was nu een ijzeren driepoot overheen gezet waar een pannetje onder hing. Eef zat al aan het kampvuur. Zijn haar had hij gekamd en droeg andere kleren, een zwarte stoffen broek en een geruite blouse, aan zijn riem hing een zwaard en over zijn schouder hing een jachtgeweer. “Goedemorgen...” Begon hij, en hij maakte plaats. “Lekker geslapen?” Melanie knikte. “Als een roos, jij?” “Ook goed.” Melanie ging naast hem zitten. “Gaan we vandaan vertrekken naar Icedom?” Eef haalde zijn schouders op en een stem achter hen zei. “Naar Icedom zelf zou ik niet direct gaan, als ik jullie was zou ik eerst naar Snowtown gaan en daar eens poolshoogte gaan nemen.” Melanie draaide zich om, Jonathan keek hen scherp aan. “Jullie moeten eerst bedenken wat jullie gaan doen en hoe, een goede voorbereiding is het belangrijkst.” Hij kwam op hen aflopen en ging zitten. “En verder, jullie zijn nu ongeveer een dag in deze wereld en jullie willen gelijk iets gaan oplossen waarvan je nog helemaal niet weet wat het probleem is? Zet eerst alle gebeurtenissen op een rijtje en probeer een verband te leggen. O, en denk eens na over waarom je dit wil ondernemen.” Hij knipoogde en begon met een stok in de vlammen te prikken. “Tja, we zijn hier inderdaad pas net. Maar ik, en ik denk de rest ook niet, zou weten wat we nu moeten doen. Misschien moeten we wel uitrusten en wat leren over de wereld waarin we zijn beland, maar ik wil ook dingen ondernemen.” Melanie glimlachte naar Jonathan. “Ik wilde jou trouwens nog een vraag stellen. Magie, dat kunnen jullie toch? Hoe zit dat?” Jonathan lachte, zijn lach vol met warmte en genot. “Magie is iets groots. De meeste hier in Icedom kunnen wel iets van bijvoorbeeld sneeuwmagie, wat gebruikt wordt om sneeuw te ruimen. Maar echte magie, tja...” Hij dacht na. “Er zijn een soort standen, de eerste stand zou het makkelijkste zijn om te kunnen leren, trucjes met je brein. Dan praat ik over harder kunnen rennen, gedeeltelijk onzichtbaar worden of dingen verplaatsen zonder dat je iets aanraakt.” Hij grijnsde. “Erik wilde bijvoorbeeld leren hoe hij dingen kon verplaatsen, hij is naar een leraar gegaan. Maar elke dag kwam hij gefrustreerd thuis met het nieuws dat het maar niet lukte. Dus zo makkelijk is het niet.” Melanie moest lachen en zag Erik voor zich die geconcentreerd staarde naar een steen om hem in beweging te krijgen. “En als je dan wat talent hebt, of gewoon erg ijverig bent, kan je toekomen aan de tweede fase, elementaire krachten. Ik vertelde al dat de meeste mensen in Icedom dingen kunnen met ijs of sneeuw? Dat komt omdat dat hier sterker is en dus makkelijker om te leren. Maar je kunt ook leren om vuur, water of zelfs wind te controleren.” Eef zette grote ogen op. “Ken je iemand die dat kan?” Jonathan dacht na. “Volgens mijn kon de grote smid uit Coldhamthon zijn vuren beheersen, dat is ook wel handig als een smid.” Melanie knikte. “Is er nog meer?” Jonathan knikte. “Je hebt een van de sterkste krachten, maar weinig mensen kunnen dat en als ze het al kunnen, kost het erg veel energie. Denk aan met dieren praten, een soort tijdbeheersing, maar die laatste is beperkt.” Melanie stond op. “Bedankt voor alle informatie Jonathan.” Hij knikte. “Als je nog wat wil weten, kom je maar oke?” Melanie knikte en wenkte Eef. “Laten we eens kijken of we de anderen kunnen vinden, we moesten maar eens besluiten wat we gaan doen!” Binnenkort... Categorie:Bloemstaart Categorie:Bloemstaart: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers